


Escort

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Hyde decides to escort Jekyll home one day... .. To protect him.





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Can be any version of Jekyll and Hyde

Dr. Henry Jekyll had just finished work and was about to leave when a certain madman walked through the hospital doors, "Hello Doctor" he greeted  
"Hello Hyde"Jekyll mumbled sleepily, "what are you doing here?"  
Hyde straightened his coat, "I wanted to escort you home tonight"  
Jekyll was puzzled and looked at Hyde to see if he was joking but he looked deadly serious, "why?"  
"because there is some social event happening in town, the circus I think, this has attracted a lot of people and some are dangerous people"  
Jekyll laughed weakly, "what like, clowns?"  
Hyde huffed, "very funny. no I'm talking about murderers and thieves and there is kidnappers and rapists"  
Jekyll shook his head, "don't be ridiculous, Edward! I will be fine. The police will be about"  
Hyde laughed, "yes coppers who have been bribed to ignore such crimes!"  
Jekyll sighed and crossed his arms, "fine... Escort me home"  
Hyde smiled and offered his arm which Jekyll tiredly took  
"there Jekyll, you will be safe with me"  
Jekyll smiled warmly at him, "why do you want to protect me?"  
Hyde tore his gaze away from the doctors, "I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt you"  
Jekyll squeezed his arm, "that's sweet of you Edward" they both walked out into the street. 

Hyde wasn't joking when he said that the place was packed, there were carriages filled with people rumbling by and someone accidentally bumped into Jekyll causing him to yelp and causing Hyde to pull him closer, "touch him again and I will kill you!" Hyde spat  
" Edward, there is no need to go such extreme lengths for me"  
Hyde spotted a omnibus parked near a pavement  
The inside was full but the top part was empty, "COME ON JEKYLL!" Hyde shouted grabbing the doctor's hand and running over to the carriage. The driver saw them, "where to sir?"  
Hyde told them their address and the man nodded, " 'ead upstairs sir"  
Hyde rushed up and sat with the doctor besides him just as the carriage rumbled off  
"that was lucky" Jekyll said looking at the rows of people in the street below.  
Hyde remained quiet and Jekyll began to shiver a bit, "it's a little chilly" Hyde took his jacket off and pulled Jekyll close and wrapped it around him so now the doctor had his head resting on Edwards shoulder, "won't you be cold now?"  
Hyde huffed, "I'm fine" though he didn't sound it  
"you know shock sometimes warms people up" Jekyll stated  
"and?" Hyde asked tilting his head to look at the doctor who was currently cocooned in his jacket  
"well... This should work" Jekyll leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, Hyde was very shocked as Jekyll pulled away, so shocked he was speechless  
"feel warmer now?" Jekyll innocently asked as he leant against him, closing his eyes  
The madman held him tight, "yes"  
Jekyll eventually fell asleep on him. Safe against his protector. 

When they had arrived at there destination Hyde gently woke him, "we're home" Jekyll nodded and they headed downstairs, Hyde paid the driver and him and Jekyll walked down their garden path to the front door  
"Hey Jekyll?" Hyde began  
"hmmm?" the doctor said getting the key  
"I feel cold again"  
Jekyll smirked, he had opened the door but left the key in the lock and not caring who saw he walked down his garden path, grabbed Hyde's collar and mashed his lips against his, kissing him more lovingly than the last kiss, Hyde slowly wrapped his arms around Jekyll's waist, pulling him close enjoying the sweet kiss he was currently having with his doctor, until the need for air became unbearable Hyde pulled away and rested his forehead against Jekyll's, "I'm going to escort you home more often"  
Jekyll smiled, "that would be nice"  
Hyde looked at him with sincerity and said, "All of London better watch out when I'm protecting you"  
Jekyll blushed, "let's go inside Hyde. Before the murderers or thieves get me"  
Hyde did a evil laugh and scooped him up in his arms, bridal style, "ah my dear doctor. You forgot the KIDNAPPERS!"  
Jekyll Covered his eyes in mock horror, "I shall never see the light of day again!"  
Hyde laughed maniacally and ran in with him

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
